


Sloth

by MamaBearCat



Series: Inuyasha Sins Week 2020 [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat
Summary: For Inuyasha Sins Week - Sloth
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Inuyasha Sins Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933813
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: Inuyasha's Seven Deadly Sins





	Sloth

Miroku approached the tall tree at the edge of the meadow cautiously, being sure to announce his presence by allowing the rings on his shakujo to jangle. Not that he thought that Inuyasha wouldn't already know that he was there, but when Kagome was away, the hanyou's temperament was always somewhat volatile, even more than usual. He stood under the tree and looked upwards, shading his eyes in the afternoon sunlight. It was easy to see Inuyasha's bright red hakama and suikan in amongst the green leaves and shadowed branches. 

"Hello my friend." No answer. So, this was the way it was going to be.

“Inuyasha, are you coming down? Sango and I are sparring and we could use an extra opponent.” Silence. And then a response.

“Nope.”

“You’ve been in that tree since yesterday, don’t you think that’s a little excessive?” Miroku tried to keep his tone free of judgement. He had been volunteered by the others to come and check on Inuyasha when the hanyou had missed dinner, breakfast and lunch. They knew he wouldn't starve, but still.

“Nope.”

Miroku sighed. His friend was always so stubborn! It was a twisted sort of loyalty on display, which was becoming more and more evident every time Kagome went home to study. Inuyasha would wait here in the closest tree, the high branch that was his chosen perch giving him a clear view of the well. But surely it wasn't necessary for him to deprive himself of both food and companionship just to prove his loyalty? It didn't make sense to Miroku.

“I understand that you’re waiting for Kagome to return, but she won’t be back until tomorrow. Surely you don’t intend to stay in this tree until then!?” Miroku said with some exasperation.

“Watch me.”


End file.
